Una noche como cualquieraa
by Jacky Fischer
Summary: La traicion, el valor de la familia, una perdida irreparable guiada por la codicia del hombre todo esto es lo qe viven 3 hermanas y su madre...pero tambien conoceran el amor y desamor...seran ellas qien les enseñen a ellos como debe amarsee...qe pasara cuando ellos vean el daño causado seran capaces de soportar ver lo qe han perdidooo...
1. Summary

Una noche como cualquier otra…

Una noche donde una mujer da a luz a su hijo… una noche donde una pareja se entrega al deseo del amor… una noche donde un hombre hace su proposición…una noche donde dos desconocidos se topan para enamorarse…

Una noche donde el destino y la muerte tiene ya preparada su jugada…una noche donde una familia sufre por esa jugada cruel de la que llamamos vida…

Una noche donde un hombre con el cuerpo cubierto por la roja de su sangre pide una oportunidad pide simplemente un poco más de tiempo de amar y ser amado…

3:00 am entra por las puertas del hospital de Seattle ese hombre…

-Dr.…hombre de 39 años caucásico accidente automovilístico pierna y brazo roto contusión en la cabeza a perdido la conciencia en el camino-

Ese hombre ahora está en manos de otro hombre…esa noche el destino no solo ha hecho su jugada si no que también ha llamado a su amiga para dar por terminada la partida…la muerte


	2. Chapter 1 EL nuevo destinoo

Capitulo 1

NARRADOR

-Buenas noches me han llamado informándome que mi esposo ha sufrido un accidente…yy…yo quiero verlo saber como pregunta una mujer por el amor de su vida

-Si tranquila señora podría decirme el nombre de su marido…

-Ssi si si claro su nombre es Charlie Swan-si ahí esta la esposa del hombre que pide otra oportunidad el que pide solo un poco mas de tiempo para pasarla con aquella mujer que siente que el corazón se le saldrá por la boca…

-si claro señora swan en este momento esta en cirugía en un momento el Doctor vendrá para informarle el estado de su marido…

Mientras esa mujer siente como el alma se parte pedazo por pedazo…piensa en llamar a alguien no quiere estar sola para cuando el doctor le diga el estado de su amado Charlie…

-Hija soy mama…yo lo siento pero tienen que venir…ssu…su padre a tenido un accidente…- con el la cabeza llena de los peores escenarios cuelga la llamada hecha a la mayor de sus hijas…

La hija mayor siente como el corazón crece en su pecho de una manera tan irreal que siente que morira y corre a las habitaciones de sus hermanas…siente como los latidos de su corazón son tan pesados y lentos que las sienes le palpitan…su padre su héroe…ese hombre que le se enseño a andar en bicicleta que amenazo con romperle las piernas aquel que se atreviera a romperle el corazón estaba en el hospital y sabra dios en que estado…llega a la habitación de su hermana

-Al… alice vamos despierta mama ha hablado tenemos que ir al hospital es… es papa Alice- la hermana con tan solo un año menos que ella brinca de la cama como un resorte y empieza a cuestionar la salud de su padre cuestiona que es lo que ha pasado para que su padre este ahii

-No lo se Alice- contesta la hermana mayor- solo… solo por favor arréglate que despertare a Bella-

-Bella vamos pequeña levantate es papa esta en el hospital tenemos que ir con mama...-y la misma rutina la hija mas pequeña salta histérica

-Qq..que ha pasado como que papa esta en el hospital-grita la hija pequeña la nena de papa…-Vamos Rosalie di algo que ha dicho mama-lo dice mientras se calsa unos vaquelos y una blusa que ni siquiera se fijo en lo que se puso

-NO lo se Bella solo llamo y dijo que papa estaba en el hospital y que necesitábamos

-Esta bien…esta bien ya me arreglo ve tu hacer lo mismo que tenemos que salir ahora mismo y estar con mama…

Y asi las 3 hijas de Charlie Swan salen de su apartemento cerca de la universidad…salen con el corazón apretado con el nudo de la garganta que les impide respirar…cada una con diferente personalidad pero bellas…cada una fuerte pero frágiles a la vez…

ROSALIE POV

Sentía como mi corazón se oprima al ver que nos acercábamos al hospital no podía ni imaginar que algo realmente grave pueda pasarle a papa el es la verdadera razón por la que decidi estudiar derecho el inspiro todo lo que ahora soy por el no creci siendo una tonta rubia caprichosa no podía pasarle nada a mi padre no podría soportarlo.

Llegamos al hospital aun no estoy muy segura de cómo solo maneje como autónoma corriamos por los pasillos sabía qe mis hermanas estaban igua qe yo Alice estaba roja de tanto llorar esa chispa es su mirada ya no estaba y mi peqeña hermana ella era la qe mas preocupaba era la nena de todos sabia qe ella adoraba a papa era su héroe para las 3 lo era el siempre había estado para nosotras…

-Mama…mama! Qe ha pasado!-el grito de mi peqeña hermana me saco de mis pensamientos corrimos mucho mas si podíamos…

-Hijas! Oooh hijas aun no se qe paso no han salido a decirme nada y..yo…yo no se nada-nuestra madre se solto a llorar y ahí fue cuando ninguna pudo mas y lloro con ella yo solo le pedia a dios qe mi padre estuviera bien

ALICE POV…

Estábamos las 4 esperando noticias de mi papi no podía simplemente la boca la tenia seca solo lloraba abrazada a mi madre y hermanas pensando positivamente en qe todo se arreglaría y qe mi papi saldría de pie tan fuerte como lo era…

Yo era la hija de en medio los qe están en mi misma posición dicen qe no recibimos suficiente amor pero en mi caso todo era felicidad nuestros padres eran los mejores mi madre una mujer hermosa y claro amorosa y bondadosa y mi padre mi padre era todo un ejemplo buen padre compresivo, amable, protector pero sobre todo un amigo no había cosa que no pudiéramos contarle a padre…

Aun recuerdo el dia qe amenazo al novio de Rosalie por haberle roto el corazón ese dia nos inscribió a clases de defensa personal qeria qe sus nenitas no fueran tan frajiles como aparentaban

-Familiares de Charlie Swan?- un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos avellana pregunto sacándome de mis recuerdos nos levantamos limpiándonos las lagrimas y nos acercamos apresuradas

-Somos nosotras Dr. Soy su esposa y ellas mis hijas- contesto mi madre pero algo en su mirada no me gusto nada nos miraba con compasión y pena

-Bien Sra. Swan su esposo estuvo en un accidente automolistico ha recibido varios golpes por todo el cuerpo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y hemos tenido qe llevarlo cirugía por una hemorragia interna Sra. Hemos hecho todo lo posible pero su esposo esta grave su situación es critica el vaso esta demasiado dañado y ha perdido mucha sangre…t..ta…tal vez deben prepararse para lo peor no es seguro qe pasa las sig 5 horas con vida-ahí en ese momento deje de escuchar mi corazón se rompió literalmente lo sentí romperse todo escuche como papel romperse mi padre estaba apunto de dejarnos…

BELLA POV…

Sabia qe ese Dr. Seguia hablando pero yo solo repetía en mi cabeza la frase de prepararse para lo peor como como demonios te preparas para eso como podía pedirnos semejante estupidez como te preparas para saber qe el ser qe te dio una parte para qe existieras, como te preparas para darte cuenta qe tu héroe tu protector, tu mentor, tu padre morirá como lo hacias como le explicas a tu corazón qe no se oprima como se oprimía el mio como le explico a mi cabeza qe mi padre ya no estaría conmigo

-Pueden pasar a verlo el quiere verlas por favor síganme- la voz de ese dr me parecía tan lejana qe solo cuando mama sollozo y me tomo del brazo reaccione y ahí me percate qe no era la única qe estaba mal… mama lloraba desconsolada apenas podía sostenerse de nosotras… mi hermana Rosalie estaba seria pero las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caminada sin mirar por lo qe la tome del brazo voltee a ver a mi otra hermana y ella sollozaba como mama se tapaba la boca para no gritar su rostro era un reflejo del mio lleno de agonia y una profunda tristeza…

-llegamos pueden pasar el esta consiente asi qe pueden despedirse-esa palabras hicieron qe algo duro y frio tratara de desgarrarme el pecho

-Esperen hijas!-mama nos llamo- su padre no puede ver nos asi el no lo aprobaría limpien sus rostros y respiren hondo no hagamos sufrir mas a su padre se qe no será fácil pero háganlo por el asi podrá irse lo mas en paz posible-mi madre siempre la había admirado pero hoy hoy me daba cuenta de la gran madre y esposa qe era por guardarse su dolor con tal de no angustiar mas al amor de su vida…

NARRADOR POV

El Dr. Qe miraba a esa 4 mujeres llorar y ver el dolor en sus sintió una opresión en su pecho el amaba su profesión pero en situaciones como esta al ver a una familia a punto de ser qebrada odia no poder hacer mas… al escuchar como la madre pidió serenidad para qe su marido no las viera mal admiro a esas mujeres este era el verdadero ejemplo de familia unida y amorosa…

Las 4 mujeres entraron a la habitación del hombre qe era padre y esposo qe era un hombre amado por sus hijas y mujer el sentía como la vida se le hiba de apoco solo pedia poder despedirse de sus chicas…

Al verlo las hijas taparon su boca su fuerte padre estaba en esa camilla lleno de cables sus manos y cara llenas de raspones sus ojos demostraban su poco tiempo

-Renne- susurro Charlie swan…

-aquí estoy amor mio-su mujer corrió para tomarle su mano y se trago el gran nudo de su garganta

-mi amada y hermosa Renne como deseaba verte qiero qe sepas cuanto te amo cariño cuan feliz me hiciste al aceptar casarte conmigo al hacer padre de 3 hermosas princesas-...

Las hijas estaban al pie de la cama tratando de ocultar sus sollozos al escuchar la declaración de su padre y pensando como es qe dios permitia qe hombres como su padre murieran

-lo se mi amor por qe es de la misma forma qe yo te amo tu eres todo para mi Charlie no puedes dejarme amor mio por favor lucha...

-Mi reina es mi tiempo solo qeria despedirme de ti y decirte lo mucho qe te amo y lo mucho qe siento dejarte sola pero de donde este cuidare de ti te lo prometo amor mio no confies en nadie por favor ahora hijas por favor vengan…- renne las llamo con la mano para qe se cercaran pero aun asi qedo bastante confundida por qe su marido le haya dicho qe no confiara en nadie…

-hijas mis hermosas princesas ustedes son el tesoro mas grande qe dios me ha dado verlas crecer y verlas qe se están convirtiendo en unas mujeres exepcionales es lo mejor qe pude haber visto cuiden a su madre y cuídense hijas mias

-Rosalie mi peqeña fierecilla sigue siendo asi nunca nunca te des por vencida hija mia ese espíritu qe tienes te llevara lejos hija mia te amo- la hija lloraba ya no podía mas con todo eso la vida de su padre se hiba y ella lo lloraba

-Alice mi duendecillo jamás pierdas esa chispa imperactiva mira qe tienes qe hacer qe tus madre y hermanas me recuerden con amor y no dolor hija mia te amo sigue con ese espíritu alegre eso te llevara a realizar todas tus metas confía en tu intuición

-Bella mi peqeña ovejita sigue siendo esa tierna niña madura enseñale a tu madre y hermanas qe la vida tiene un inicio un final y el mia a llegado jamás pierdas ese espíritu de fuerza y voluntad ese te ayudara a conseguir cosas qe jamás te imaginaste hija mia te amo…-el Dr qe estaba en una esqina de la habitación pues no había poderse mover a tan conmovedora escena ese hombre era bueno un buena persona y ahora sus respiraciones estaban contadas

-Las amo mis hermosos tesoros me hicieron feliz el tiempo qe duro mi vida…- Charlie Swan acariciaba la mejilla de su amada esposa mientras pensaba qe este seria la ultima vez qe sentiría el calor del amor de su vida pero había llegado el momento y asi fue cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas y su mano cayo

-NOOOO! CHARLIE NO! ME DEJES!-el grito desgarrador de una mujer se escucho por el corredor de cuidados intensivos un grito tan doloroso qe cualqiera qe lo escuchara sentía lo mismo sentías como tu corazón y tus lagrimas caian por el dolor de esa mujer…

-Papa no papa por favor no no dejes te amo papa por favor te amo

-papa no papi papii dios papa no!

-aaaaah! Nooo!

La escena qe se desarrollaba en esa habiatacion era de agonia pura el Dr qe había permanecido en esa habitación en una esqina sentía como sus propias lagrimas resbalaban por su cara ver a esa mujeres sobre el cuerpo muerto del padre y esposo era una escena desgarradora el tan solo podía pensar en qe haya días en la qe la vida no es nada justa

Y asi es como una noche como cualqiera el llanto y el dolor de la perdida de un ser qerido era escuchada en el hospital y asi era como una noche como cualqiera empezaba la nueva vida para estas mujeres qe han perdido un pedazo de su corazón…

Una noche como cualqiera qe la vida y la muerte habían tirado sus cartas y asi cambiando asu qerido amigo destino

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPI HERMOSAS YO LLORE LLORE MUCHO…

QIERO VER SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 20 REV… POR FAVOR QIERO SABER SI ES DE SU AGRADOOO


	3. Chapter 2 Nuevas decisiones

U.N.C.C CAP.2

Y esa noche como cualquier otra 4 mujeres miraban el cuerpo sin vida del padre y esposo Charlie Swan… llorando abrazadas pensando como vivir sin su pilar sin su mentor sin su héroe

-Sra. Swan-dijo el simpaticomedico-debe firmar algunos papeles para qe le entreguemos a su esposo-la pobre mujer no sabia que hacer no tenia cabeza para hacerlo-

-Yo lo are Dr..?

-Carlisle Cullen soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen Srita…

-Rosalie Swan soy Rosalie swan y yo le firmare todo lo qe necesite-rosalie lo siguió donde firmoo todo los papeles necesarios solo plantaba su firma no era consiente de nada era como un robot…al regresar a lado de su hermanas y mama ellas seguían sollozando aun caian lagrimas de las 4 mujeres pero ya no había nada que hacer…

-mama es hora de irnos tenemos que arreglar todo para el funeral de papa-tomo del brazo a su mama y la saco del hospital como ellas y sus hermanas habían venido juntas ella llevo asu madre mientras su hermana péqueña llevaba el auto de su madree…

Al llegar al hogar de sus padres su madre volvió a derrumbarsee toda la casa tenia algo que le recordaba a su amado esposo no podía creer que esa casa jamás voveria hacer habitada por su esposo

-vamos mama debes ser fuerte papa no querria verte asi por favor mama te necesitamos

-si claro mi niñas lo siento vamos necesitamos hacer los preparativos para el funeral-y con esa palabras las mujeres Swan comenzaron el mas doloroso camino para darle la ultima despedida para su amado esposo y padre…

La casa de los Swan comenzó a llenarse por amistades todos aquellos qe apresiaban a Charles Swan

-lo siento Renne de verdad-le dijo Sulpicia Vulturi una de las esposas de los socios de Charlie

-Renne querida como lo siento-la voz grave y oscura era del mejor amigo y socio de Charlie-com lo siento no puedo creer que yo lo haya visto esta mañana y ahora ya no este-algo en la voz de Billy Black no le gusto a Renne

-Si es una desgracia Billy gracias por venir-Billy la abrazo pero fue un abrazo muy extraño sintió como el hombre olisquiaba su cabello y al separarse observo la mirada que le daba y no supo desifrarla

-como no hiba a venir querida si Charlie era como un hermano para mi y ahora tu no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de todo- y entonces fue como recordó las palabras de su esposo- "no confies en nadie"-

-si sobre eso Billy no es necesario mi hija Rosalie se hara cargo sabes que esta por terminar sus estudios y Charlie le ha enseñado todo asi que por el momento quisiera dejar ese tema para después-la mirada que le dirigió el hombre no fue nada amable se veía la furia a simple vista sintió como un escalofrio la recorría

-si después hablaremos querida no es lugar ni el momento-se dio la vuelta y se alejo y Renne solo suspiro…

-mam que es lo que paso-la mas pequeña de sus hijas pregunto

-nada hija no es el momento ya habrá tiempo de hablar vamos con tus hermanas necesito tenerlas cerca-su hija solo asintió y caminaron al lugar donde se encontraban las hermanas con la vista perdida y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

Pero en ese mismo lugar un padre y su hijo observaban asus nuevos obstáculos.

-padre que haremos si ahora que esa rubia meterá sus narices en el negocio

-no te preocupes hijo nos desaremos de ella como lo hicimos con su padre

-pero padre el se entero de todo-susurri¿o con desespero el joven de piel morena y ojos negros como su alma

-por favor no pareces mi hijo esa ya lo tengo arreglado pudo haberse enterado de todo pero nadie mas lo sabra asi qe calmate no es lugar y ahora concentrate necesito que te fijes en una de esa niñitas estúpidas necesito que te le metas por los ojos necesito tenerlas controladas asi que mañana vendrás con tus hermanos

-claro padre lo hare-el joven miro a las 3 Swan ninguna de las 3 esta mal el se divertiría y mucho con el plan qe tenia su padre disfrutaría mucho de esos cuerpos ellos eran los Black y los Black nacieron para triunfar y ningunas niñitas estúpidas se interpondrían en su camino ninguna el las destruiría y haría sufrir a Renne Swan como ella ha hecho sufrir a su made-

Pero mientras el Patriarca de lo Black contemplaba a la única mujer que no había sido suya a la única mujer qe deseaba desde la adolescencia ella seria suya ahora que nadie se cruzaría en su camino…la deseaba como a ninguna mujer y seria suya o seria lo ultimo que haría

Del otro lado del salón las mujeres Swan sentían como las miraban sentían la mirada clavada en la espalda Alice fue la primera en voltear y topo con unos ojos negros bastantes profundos que la miraban detenidamente era el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre era un hombre atractivo pero no estaba seguro de lo qe sentía y del por que su mirada la hacia sentir escalofríos

El funeral fue como cualqieer otro para las mujeres swan llena de dolor y de condolencias cuando llego la hora del entierro las 3 no podían dejar de llorar al ver como el atud bajaba para ya no subir jamás

Pero en ese mismo campo santo una figura las miraba a lo lejos prometiéndose que jamás dejaría que les pasara algo

-no te saldrás con la tuya Black no les haras daño como me lo hiciste a mi hace tantos años…

Esa era un juramento que le hacia al buen hombre que estaba siendo enterrado Black no sabia lo que le esperaba no contaba con que Charlie Swan era mucho mas inteligente de lo que el creía solo que por el momento lo vigilaría no permitiría que dañara a las hijas de Charlie jamás

-vamos mama tenemos que irnos haya suntos que atender con le socio de mi padre tomare posesión de lo que nos corresponde

-y nosotros te ayudaremos hermana-le dijo la a Rosalie la mas pequeña de las 3 Rosalie no quería demorar mas el asunto de la empresa de su padre había algo que no le cuadraba su padre le había dicho a su madre que no confiara n nadie acaso se refería que ni a Billy Black debían considerarlo familia como su padre había tantas veces repetido eso lo tendría que averiguar estaba a meses de terminar su carrera de finanzas asi que qe ella podría llevar muy bien la empresa de su padre sabia que el capital era de su padre el había montado esa empresa de inversiones cuando después 2 años llego Billy Black aportando un capital mas pero el nombre de su padre seguía ahí al ser socio mayoritario…

Ella era la única que había estudiado para hacer cargo de la empresa de su familia ya que Alice estaba a un año de terminar sus estudias de diseñadora y su hermana pequeña le faltan 2 años para empezar su internado en el hospital seatle

Asi que ella seria la manejaría la empresa el patrimonio por el cual lucho tanto su padre y tenia que poner manos a la obra además que asi seria mas fácil mantenerse alejada del dolor de la partida de su padre

Pero esa noche como cualquier otra el un hombre ponía en marcha su plan esto solo comenzaba

-Bueno si amigo soy Dwyer es momento de actuar los necesito a lo su familia Charlie a muerto

Y asi esa noche como cualquiera las mujeres Swan comenzaban un peligroso camino lleno de codicia y ambicion

-Si quiero protegerlas y solo ustedes podrán ayudarme además necesito a su madre ella conoció a la esposa de Charlie hace algunos años asi será mas fácil además que Rosalie será la que se hara cargo de la empresa Alice empezara a trabajar en una reconocida casa de diseño e Isabella comenzara sus practicas en el hospital de seatle y los necesito a los 3 cerca de ellas…

-Black pagara por todo el dolor que su ambición a ocasionado

ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDOOO DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO CADA VIERNES SIN FALTA ESTARA UN CAPI NUEVO DE CADA HISTORIA


End file.
